Pernicious
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: After catching up on his breath, he spoke in a somewhat lascivious tone, "Didn't this all start with you suggesting that I shouldn't look 'messy' in your cutesy tone? What a bother..." Checkmate smut ahead.


_Made for someone on Tumblr for her birthday! I hope you guys like it, even though it's practically pwp..._

* * *

"Hold on, hasty!"

Cheren was stopped by Touko's hand. He felt like rolling his eyes – but that would be improper and rude. This was Touko – he was forced to be nice or she would beat him. He was a bit taken aback whereas her hands fumbled with his tie – appearing to be fixing it. He could feel his neck heating up as he felt the roughened hand tightening his tie.

"I just have to fix this... We don't want you looking... _messy_... heh!" she giggled after saying the suggestive _messy_.

One eyebrow perked up as his icy eyes glanced down at his rival. "What are you suggesting, sweetheart...?"

She played a kinky smirk, looking at him with her suggestive, aquamarine eyes. She finished tightening the red tie – yet, her hand stayed. She abruptly pulled him down by the tie – placing a prompt kiss on his lips. Cheren chortled to himself, for Touko was just as hasty as himself. He expected her to back away moments later. Withal, they simply stayed like that, lip-to-lip.

All in honesty, he desired her right there. But of course, the two happened to be going to a formal event – a party hosted by Iris and the Elite Four. The situation was far worse than he thought it would be – Touko was dressed in a fine, scarlet red dress with sequences on the skirt along with a jet-black waistband. It was quite girly yet her sharp legs and collarbones stood out with the dress. Otherwise, it was damn sexy on her.

His hands migrated to her hips then eagerly cupped the hem of the dress. Touko began biting at his bottom lip. He smiled against her, allowing her entrance. Soon, a fiery dance began between their mouths. He felt a cold-sweat come down when his pants began to feel smaller. He gulped as her slender arms wrapped around his neck to pull their bodies closer. Cheren hadn't noticed that his hands were starting to stroke her sides in a near teasing way.

The more she moved against him, the more he needed her. He had naturally and slowly backed her up – much to her oblivion. However, once he had finally and successfully backed her up against the wall of his room, she regained consciousness. She pulled on his tie again, gaining his attention... _well_, his attention was grabbed once the onslaught on his mouth ended.

"Cheren! God, we're going to be late! We have to be at the Elite Four in an hour! I don't think any Pokemon could fly there in thirty minutes..." what she said confused Cheren.

"Thirty minutes?" he questioned her.

"... Well, if we keep this going..." she bashfully murmured, looking down at Cheren's tie as she spoke.

"Well, well, well... If you say so..." Cheren pervertedly spoke, allowing himself to divulge in the beauty of Touko even more.

Before he could make a move, Touko shoved his hands away. "No! We're going – _that is—_"

She was thrown off as Cheren abruptly gained the upper hand. He grabbed her by the waist, twisting her body around so her stomach was against the wall. His tepid breath rolled against her slender neck, causing her face to heat up.

"I thought you liked these kind of things, Touko. After all, aren't you normally that naughty girl who tries to get me to screw her on my school desk?" he mischievously spoke into her ear, causing her blush to spread to her ears.

"Ch-Cher—"

She couldn't help but let out a moan when he began his attack on her neck. She was sure _that_ would show up in an hour. She was sure of it as she felt his mouth suck on her shoulder, making her ears become fiery and her stomach to perform backflips.

"Ch-Ch..." she engaged in protest but, her body was giving in.

She endeavored to return to her _senses _and her _schedule_. _Nope, nothing_. She was absolutely lost in the world of Cheren when he turned her back around. His hand curiously stroked up her sharp thigh, causing her to moan again. She wasn't sure where her mind was when his lips, yet again, sucked painfully against her skin – over her left breast, to be exact.

His hand reached up to her lingerie – touching the black material. One part wanted him to stop – but she was too red-faced and her chest was too tight to speak. She was pretty much panting at the moment – unable to do anything other than stand there and take it all simply because she was already overwhelmed.

His lips went back to hers – in trying to distract her as he wrapped her slender legs around his hips. He picked her up, twisting her around so he could get her onto the bed that was in his room. He quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks – Touko was too distracted by the feeling of his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

He hiked her dress up – yanking it so he could get to her glory. He quickly pulled down her black lingerie, fully exposing her. He saw her red face and her lustful aquamarine eyes – she appeared to be begging for it. She needed him as much as he needed her. In one, swift motion, he entered her. Her legs tightened around his hips (Cheren had to be grateful for the fact she hadn't put her heels on – heel digging into ass sounds painful for anyone), encouraging him to grab at the base of his left thigh.

She moaned in the insane amount of pleasure he caused. She clutched onto the sheets and through the lump in her throat, she spoke, "F-Faster..."

Surprised yet pleased, he followed her order. The more he pushed into her, the louder her moans. Sooner than later, her fist clutched the white sheet beneath her. Her head rolled back as her body began shaking. This gave Cheren the opportunity to attack at her neck again. Cheren attacking her neck gave her the opportunity of being able to clutch onto his white dress shirt instead of the sheets.

"Ngh... F-Fas..." she couldn't even speak above the bubbling feeling at the bottom of her gut.

His hand came up and cupped her cheek as he picked up the pace even more. He placed his lips on hers in a swift way, simply hovering over afterwards. She swore she heard a tear come from Cheren's sleeve. _Damn_, she genuinely was clutching hard. Cheren felt her thigh became as hot as her face. She knew her whole body was red as a sunburn – Touko was a bashful creature when Cheren did these things to her.

Ultimately, she gave her climatic moan and Cheren pulled out of her. Their bodies were sultry from the sweaty sex, Cheren had a tear on his back from Touko clenched so hard, and there were plenty of messes – including the mess all between Touko's thighs.

After catching up on his breath, he spoke in a somewhat lascivious tone, "Didn't this all start with you suggesting that I shouldn't look '_messy_' in your cutesy tone? What a bother..."

"... ngh..." Touko inhaled, her body still quivering from the overpowering pleasure, "I-I... t-think..."

He straightened up a bit so his face wasn't directly hovering over hers. He was acting as if we were about to stand.

"We should take a shower and get some new clothes on..." he mumbled the next part, "maybe replace my sheets while we're at it."

"... ngh..." she exhaustedly moaned, "Alright, you can take your shower first..."

She made the effort to move, yet her boyfriend wouldn't move himself. He raised an eyebrow at her, making her scrunch her face at him.

"... Wha?" she whispered under her hitched breath.

"Who said we _weren't_ sharing the shower...?"


End file.
